A volta de sakura
by Mary Cahill Potter Jackson
Summary: sakura saiu de tokyo, para morar no canadá, ela volta 4 anos depois quel será a reação do pessoal?       pessoal o resumo ficou uma merda, masé serio leiam e dixem reviews!
1. Chapter 1

olá, meu nome é haruno sakura, tenho doze anos.

Eu moro em tokyo, estudo na konoha school, namoro com uchiha sasuke e minhas melhores amigas são hyuga hinata, mitshasi tenten ,yamanaka ino e karin.

Na escola zombam de mim pois eu sou meio nerd,mas eu não ligo para isso, já sou feliz com o que tenho,mas tudo começou a desmoronar quando eu estava entrando no colégio e eu vi algo que me abalou muito, meu namorado e minha melhor amiga se beijando, nessa hora meu mundo desmoronou, eu sai correndo e fui direto para casa,mas quando eu cheguei lá eu não encontrei o conforto que procurava, o que encontrei na verdade foi um pouco mais de desespero,assim que pisei em casa meus pais vieram conversar comigo e disseram:

pais: "-sakura nós precisamos conversar sobre uma coisa"

depois disso eles foram se sentar na mesa.

sakura: "-ok, então o que vocês querem ?"

pais: "-bom... e o seguinte nós teremos que nos mudar para o canadá"

sakura: "-QUÊ ? como assim ? "

pai: "-eu recebi uma proposta de emprego e tive que aceitar "

sakura sentiu que se falasse que queria ficar iria chatear o pai então disse:

sakura:" - tudo bem pai, mas eu posso ir amanhã me despedir de minhas amigas ? "

pais: "-claro que você pode "

sakura: "-obrigado"

No dia seguinte...

sakura: "- hinata,tenten,ino eu tenho uma coisa para falar"

meninas: "-que foi sakura ?"

sakura: "- eu vou me mudar"

meninas:" O QUÊ ? Você não pode "

sakura: "desculpe mas eu tenho que ir, estou fazendo isso pelo meu pai, mas por favor mantenham contato comigo,ok ?"

meninas: "pode deixar nós iremos manter, mas você irar voltar?"

sakura:" eu não sei"

nesse momento o pai de sakura chegou e disse para ela se despedir.

Sakura:"-adeus gente,eu adoro vocês e por favor mantenham contato"

sakura se segurou para não chorar, mas não conseguiu e as meninas também.

Meninas: "-nós te adoramos também, e manteremos contatos,adeus."

e sakura deixou a escola.

gente esse é meu primeiro capitulo de minha primeira fic então deixem reviews ok?

bjs


	2. Chapter 2

4 anos depois...

Sakura estava em frente a sua antiga escola, muito preocupada com o que seus antigos amigos iriam pensar dela assim que vissem ela.

Sakura: "-o que será que vão pensar de mim ?"

ela seguiu para sua sala correndo já que estava atrasada,assim que chegou lá bateu na porta e o sensei disse :

Sensei: "-deve ser a aluna nova ,pode entrar."

Sensei:"- senhorita Haruno, fale um pouco de você"

sakura entrou e parou no lado da mesa do professor, todos pararam para olhar ela e suas roupas,ela estava usando uma mini-saia preta, uma blusa justa branca, uma bota longa preta e várias pulseiras brancas. Sausuke não acreditava no que via,muito menos as meninas.

Sakura:"-olá meu nome é sakura haruno,e eu espero me dar muito bem com todos vocês."

meninos (pensamento): que garota mais gostosa !

meninas (pensamento), menos ino, tenten e hinata: cara que inveja dela.

Sensei:"-senhorita Haruno, sente-se do lado do senhor uzumaki,por favor"

Sakura:"-hai"

sakura foi se sentar perto de um menino loiro deolhos azuis,ela achou ele bem gatinho,eles quase não se falaram, mas foi só bater o sinal do almoço, que ele a chamou para almoçar com ele, e para conhecer seus amigos, chegando na mesa do almoço, naruto apresentou cada um de seus amigos.

Naruto:"-esse é o Neji,esse é o Shikamaru,esse é o Gaara,esse é o Kiba, esse é o Shino, esse é o Kankuro,esse é o Lee,essa é a Temari.

Todos:"olá sakura"

Naruto viu que as outras meninas estavam vindo e quando ia apresenta-las sakura não o deixou continuar e foi a encontro das meninas correndo.

Sakura:"-tenten,hinata,ino ... que saudades"

meninas:"-SAKURA !, que saudades de você"

naruto ficou confuso e perguntou se elas se conheciam.

Naruto:"-vocês se conhecem ?"

as meninas se entreolharam e começaram a rir e ino respondeu.

Ino:"-sim nós nos conhecemos quando tinhamos 12 anos"

depois do sino tocar,eles todos foram para a sala depois do reencontro ,tenten,skura,ino e hinata não se separaram mais,só na hora das aulas que sakura tinha que sentar do lado de naruto.

No final da aula quando as meninas estavam saindo da escola karin e sasuke vieram irritar elas.

Sasuke:"-quanto tempo sakura, nem veio falar com seu ex ,grande consideração a sua"

Karin:"-então testuda, como foram esses 4 anos no canadá ?"

Sakura:"-foram bons,agora vê se não me irrita RUIVA DE FARMÁCIA".

Gente esse foi meu segundo capítulo, deixem reviews OK?

Bjss


	3. Chapter 3

Karin não se aguentou e partiu para cima de sakura, o que ela não sabia era que sakurasabia muito bem artes marciais,então sakura desviou facilmente,logo após acertando karin com um soco no nariz,que imediatamente começou a sangrar,quando karin ia revidar, kiba parou sakura e sasuke parou karin,pois a professora estava chegando.

karin virou e disse:

karin:"-nos vemos na saída testuda"

sakura:"-eu vou estar lá"

e todos foram se sentar, na saída,sakura e karin se encontraram e voltaram a brigar, depois de um tempo karin já estava cansada de tanto apanhar e disse:

karin:"-eu desisto, mas se lembre que isso não vai ficar assim"

sakura:"-eu sabia que você ia desistir sempre desistiu de tudo não é ?"

quando karin ia revidar uma pessoa chegou por trás e chamou a sakura:

tobi:"-sakura é você ?"

sakura:"-tobi ? nossa qunto tempo" sakura disse, enquanto ia abraçar ele, kiba sentiu um pontada de ciúmes, mas se convenceu de que isso não era estavam olhando para eles procurando uma explicação.

sakura:"-gente, o tobi é um dos meus melhores, melhores amigos."

depois de uns 5 minutos itachi, hidan, kisame, sasori e deidara apareceram e abraçaram sakura, sasuke ficou pasmo quando descobriu que seu irmão era amigo da sua ex. Eles ofereceram uma carona e ela aceitou kiba novamente sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes e novamente se convenceu deque não era nada. e sakura deixou o colé chegou em casa sakura foi direto para o seu quarto e ligou para ino,tenten e hinata, as chamando para a sua elas foram, e quando estavam no quarto começaram a conversar sobre seu primeiro dia de aula , até que o assunto parou em garotos. ino disse:

Ino:"-então sakura quem você achou mais lindo ?"

Sakura:"-é assim ino eu achei vários meninos bonitos, como o naruto, o kiba , o shikamaru e o neji."

ino,hinata tenten coraram ao ouvir os nomes dos meninos que cada uma delas gostavam,sakura começou a rir até que ino jogou uma almofada nela e disse:

Ino:"-isso não tem graça sakura,agora promete que não conta para ninguém ?"

Sakura:"-ok, eu não conto para ninguém"  
>e a tarde se passou rapidamente, quando as meninas foram embora, sakura subiu para seu quarto para estudar,enquanto estudava ela olhou para a janela e viu uma coisa estranha, quando ela se aproximou viu que se tratava de um telhado que só dava para se ver do seu quarto e decidiu ir ver como ele era,abriu a janela e começou a caminhar até chegar ao telhado,começou a olhar para o céu e decidiu queaquele agora seria seu lugar "secreto".<p>

No dia seguinte na escola, quando sakura estava entrando,ino veio correndo até ela e perguntou:

Ino:"-com fantasia você vai à festa ?"

Sakura:"-que festa ?"

* * *

><p>bom gente esse foi meu terceiro capitulo mandem reviews por favor<p>

Bjss!


End file.
